


What if (TS1)

by MovieFan123



Series: Toy Story What If's [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieFan123/pseuds/MovieFan123
Summary: What if Bo and the others went after Woody and Buzz in the first movie? What if Bo didn't listen to Potato Head? What would have happened and what would have changed?
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride
Series: Toy Story What If's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Explaining why I'm writing this story

I had the idea for this story when I rewatched the first Toy Story. It always bothered me that where was no main female characters in it that affect the plot the way Jessie and Bo (in movie 4) do. 

So let's see how the story of Toy Story would have changed if Bo was a actual character and went after Woody (like Gidget in Secret life of pets, but not like Gidget). So let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story starts right after Andy gets back from Pizza Planet, but Sid is still out. He had just got Woody and Buzz and is leaving Pizza Planet.

Bo had officially have up hope, that Buzz would be found. She knew Woody was innocent, but without Buzz, she couldn't prove it. She sat next to Slinky while Rex and Hamm held a torch. " Hey guys, I think I've found him. BUZZ??? IS THAT YOU??" Rex called out. 

Then frightening the dinosaur, a cat screeched out. "Oh whiskers, will you get out of here?" Hamm called out. "Yeah, your interfering with the search and rescue" Rex added. "Oh look. Their home" Rex said as Andy's mom's car pulled up. Bo, Slinky and Potato Head walked over to the window.

"Mom have you seen Woody" they heard Andy say. "Well where was the last place you left him?" His mom said. "Right here, in the van" Andy answered. "Well I'm sure he's there, your just not looking hard enough" his mom said. "He's not here Mom, Woody's gone" Andy said.

"Woody's gone?" Bo said softly. "Oh boy, the weasel ran away" Hamm said. "Huh, huh, I told ya he was guilty" Potato Head said. "No" Bo said. "What?" Potato Head said. "No, Woody wasn't guilty. He could have fallen out of the van, when they got gas, he could have gotten lost at Pizza Planet. Just because Woody's gone, that doesn't mean that he was guilty" .

"Bo, maybe..." Slinky was cut off by Potato Head. "Really? You think I'm wrong? Well what are you going to do about it?" Potato Head asked. Bo responded by grabbing Potato Head and throwing him out the window. 'Lets go" she said. Slinky used his coils to help the other toys go down the window. 

Once down, Bo lead, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Potato Head and Lenny down and to the fence. They heard a scateboard ridding down the street. Bo used Lenny to look at Sid. She looked in the bag and saw what looked like a green Alien and part of Woody's shirt. She gasped. "Sid took Woody" she whispered to the other toys. Slinky looked at Hamm and Potato Head, who were starting to doubt Woody tried to harm Buzz. Bo watched as Sid took his bag into his house. "We've got to follow him" Hamm said. "We'll be lost, and Andy will leave without us" Rex said. "No they won't" Bo said. She lead the toys into Sid's yard. She looked up and saw a window. "We'll have to get up there" she said. "but how?". The toys spend the rest of the night brainstorming ideas on how to get up there, while Woody and Buzz hid in the bag, from Sid's toys.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, Bo lead the toys to the left side of the house. Slinky, Rex and Lenny happily followed her while Potato Head and Hamm were starting to get a bit cranky. "Can we go back to Andy's now?" Hamm asked.

"Yeah, We've been trying to get in for an entire night now" Potato Head said.

"You can go back, I'm not leaving without Woody" Bo said. She used her Crock to climb up the bricks that were sticking out. "Stay down there" she called out. 

"I'm going" Potato Head said. Hamm followed leaving Slinky and Rex alone while their quote and quote leader climbed up the wall.

She looked at the window and saw Woody and Buzz sitting limp on the floor. She knocked on the window getting Woody's attention. 

"BO" he called out running to the window. Once He opened it he pushed her off the brick. She started to fall letting out a small scream, before Woody Grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and into Sid's room. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He looked at her making sure she wasn't broken or cracked. 

"I came to get you two" She said. "Let's go" She looked down and saw Slinky and Rex waiting. "Slinky and Rex are still down there". Suddenly the toys heard Sid coming to the room. 

"Uh oh" Woody said. He helped Bo down onto the floor. Bo hid under the bed and Woody hid under a crate. 

Rex and Slinky looked over at Potato Head and Hamm who ran back. "We heard Bo scream, and came back to help" Potato Head said.

"She's up there with Woody" Rex said pointing up to the window. 

"We think Sid's in there with them" Slinky said.

"We've got to find a way in there" Rex said.

"No, we've got to go back to Andy" Hamm said.

"Hamm's right, as horrible as it sounds, we should go back, so our kid isn't alone, Woody might not have hurt Buzz, but he sure as heck won't let anything hurt Bo, He loves her too much" Potato Head said.

The small group of Toys left Side yard and returned to Andy's house, they froze, and we're discovered by Andy's mom, who took them to her son's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Once She was hidden, Bo watched as Sid strapped Buzz to a rocket. She knew she had to do something, but what exactly?, What do you do when your friend is minutes away from being blown up?. Suddenly it started to rain. Sid put Buzz on the desk next to the crate Woody was trapped in and went to sleep. Bo climbed out from under the bed. She heard Woody talking. She looked at a black shadow moving around. She went forward to investigate. She saw a Baby head put on a spider body. She let out a blood-curdling scream and backed up. She ran to the desk and climbed up onto the desk. "Bo, Are you okay?" Buzz asked. "Yeah" She stood next to the crate. "Buzz, go, Get bo out of this madhouse, Go, leave me, goodness knows I deserve it," Woody said lowering his head. Suddenly it clicked. Woody had given up. Bo ran to the back of the crate and started to push it. Buzz joined her. They pushed the crate onto the ground. Woody climbed out of the small mess on the floor and helped Bo down. 

Suddenly the alarm clock went off. Woody and Bo ran to the bed and hid as Sid grabbed Buzz and ran out. Woody ran to the door and kept it open. He and Bo ran out. they ran down the stairs, Bo looked out and saw Scud next to Sid. She knew what to do. 'Woody grab Buzz and get him out of the yard. I'll distract them". Woody nodded. He ran into the bush. She screamed in her loudest voice" SID GET IN HERE, BRING THAT DOG WITH YOU" Sid took Scud inside as Buzz jumped down to Woody. Bo ran up to them. They started to run as Sid walked out. "Hey..." He noticed the toys running. He stood in fear watching them leave. Scud gave chase. He ran towards he 3 toys. Woody helped Bo through the fence, while Buzz attempted to push himself through. 

"I've got an Idea," Bo said. She climbed through the fence and ran towards the fearful Sid. She grabbed a match from the packet on the ground and ran back to Woody and Buzz. She lit the match and lit the Rocket. "Let's hope this works," She said. Her and Woody grabbed Buzz and held him down, just as the rocket took off, Bo accidentally activated Buzz's Wings. the rocket took off with such force Scud fell down from the force. Buzz, Bo, and Woody ran to the car as Andy walked out of his old house. they all went into Toy Mode. Andy picked all 3 up and went into the car. "Mom, I found them next to the car. with Bo Peep". Andy told him, mom in the car. "Well as long as they're safe," She said, as they drove away towards their new home.


End file.
